


There is nobody for you, but me

by Jaguaryu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Kind Of Proud Of This One, M/M, Plot Twists, Translation, non-con elements, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: "You'll be fine, I promise" he lies sweetly, stroking the soft line of Theon's chin."But I'm taking suppressants!"
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	There is nobody for you, but me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No hay nadie para ti, excepto yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052156) by [Jaguaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu). 



> As this is my second translation, I would like to take this opportunity to ask all of you if you think it's worth to continue translating any future work I might write. I have to confess; it kind of feels like cheating somehow (?). As if I'm pretending to write or contribute more to the fandom that I actually am. I hope I'm making myself understood *sobs*
> 
> By the way, no beta here. We die like men.
> 
> But enough of my rambling. Please, enjoy.

"I think you're about to go into heat" Ramsay whispers soothingly, as he wraps his own jacket around Theon's shoulders, surrounding him in his scent.

Because Theon is shaking with all his being. 

"B-But that's impossible…"

The omega breathes deeply, despite himself, and tries to reign in hysterical tears, completely in vain.

"Evidently, it is possible" Ramsay insists, acting hesitant.

Theon, in other circumstances perhaps, would've been able to notice the glint of menace in his eyes, but right now he's too out of his mind. Too focused on holding onto his last lucid moments before the heat really starts.

"I can't, I ca- This- This can't be happening, it can't, _itcan't-_ "

And his voice is delirious, a direct result of the terrifying torrent of hormones drowning the sanity of the omega. Ramsay knows that a cognizant Theon would never allow an alpha to hear him speak like this. He would never have gone to the length of calling Ramsay, desperate, in the middle of the night, half naked, asking for help.

"You'll be fine, I promise" he lies sweetly, stroking the soft line of Theon's chin.

"But I'm taking suppressants!"

 _So adorable_ , purrs the beast inside of Ramsay; the beast which is all alpha and wants to start to dominate, tear and take as soon as possible.

"I know, I know... I'm here, don't worry."

The heat seems to escalate and claw Theon from within, and his expressions are works of art. A wave of desire and pain seems to run him through so violently that he can no longer stand. Theon presses a side of his face against Ramsay's shoulder, while trying to hold back sobs.

"Why…? Why is this happening to me...?"

_Because I want to._

_Because you are the loveliest thing in the world when you are lost and depend completely on me, just as you are right now._

_Because I can't wait for the moment when I destroy the world you know so I can fill it with me, and nothing but me, until the end of time._

Ramsay kisses his forehead, silent.

The alpha knows that his next steps must be careful. He has held out all this time, with the patience of a saint, and he's not going to spoil all the fun at last minute just because he can't control himself. He has mastered his features to hide the macabre smile that wishes to reveal itself.

Chances are his omega will never find out that he was taking fake suppressants. Or, it's possible he finds out until they are bonded. Although, by then, it will be too late to do anything about it.

* * *

Theon leans on Ramsay entirely. He feels cold lips against his feverish skin and enjoys the contact. He struggles to focus his gaze until he can meet the alpha's eyes, which glow, just for a second, with a spark of sinister emotion and then remain carefully empty.

Theon is playing his part. He's saying all the words and pleas Bolton needs to hear.

Theon hates heats, hates feeling this vulnerable. But it will be worth it.

Because what you need to know is that Theon Greyjoy, as far as rumor goes, is one of those "modern omegas." Independent, incorrigible, and unable to commit to a potential mate who shows genuine interest.

And while most of that is true, it isn't the whole truth. It's not like Theon _doesn't_ want what all omegas want, no matter how generic.

But here is the thing. Ever since his secondary gender presented, his father stopped treating him as a person and started addressing him like he was an ornament or a pile of garbage, depending on his mood. Over the years, the mere sight of Theon became so unbearable to Balon that one morning he ordered his son to leave his house. It didn't matter where he went or what he did, as long as he didn't have to see him anymore. He said he didn't have the time to deal with a person whose only value was spreading his legs for every passing alpha. Theon was an embarrassment to the Greyjoys and it was an injustice that his older brothers were dead, instead of him.

Yara begged him to stay. The Reader or any Harlaw would be happy to welcome him into their home, of course, but Theon refused. It took a special courage to abandon his life in Pyke and accept the Starks' charity for a long season.

Through his adolescence, Theon wished he could turn into an alpha, somehow. He spent every waking moment imagining what his life would've been like if he had been born an alpha. Maybe his father wouldn't have ruthlessly scrapped him, maybe his sister wouldn't have shouldered the complete responsibility of the house Greyjoy and maybe Theon wouldn't have had to remain at war with his own existence during every second of his adult life, drowning the betrayal of his biology in cheap alcohol.

At some point –in the middle of the parties, the escapades, the hard drugs and Catelyn's endless disdain–, he realized he should try to fend for himself and try to live with what he was.

He got a job at a restaurant and didn't love it, but it was the least mortifying job he could find, because it's illegal for "people with his condition" to practice a "dangerous profession" and the extent of the meaning of "danger" reaches ridiculous levels, especially in the North.

Outside the limits of his father's logic, in modern society, male omegas were considered a juicy prize, to put it mildly, as they weren't very common. If Theon wanted to, he could auction off his "qualities", abandon his mediocre job, bond with a wealthy alpha and spend a good part of his life surrounded by luxury, as long as he fell in line.

The only obstacle is that Theon doesn't want to be an alpha's trophy, who will only seek to use his fertility to improve his status. He may be an omega, but he is still an ironborn and deserves an alpha who lives up to his demands. Others may not regard him anymore as such, but he repeats it to himself in order to believe it, because he steadfastly refuses to be an afterthought or a second choice.

He's sick of being the name at the bottom of the priority list of the people he should call _family_. And above all else, Theon doesn't want someone to offer him a chance _to belong_ and then abandon him.

In order to make his life more bearable, since he learned of its existence, he bought suppressors wherever possible, and mimicked the behavior of the dominant gender. Slept exclusively with omegas and played with the system as best as he could. His gestures and reactions were always a bit false or slow, but they held up the facade of him being a beta.

That's when Ramsay came in to the scene, like a force of nature. Casual, indifferently cruel and in the dark of the night. He smelled of rain, wet earth and the cold of the harshest days of winter.

So painfully alpha and different from Theon, in every detail that mattered. He sat at a table and motioned for him to come over to take his order. After having a warm cup of coffee in his hands, Ramsay looked him from the corner of his eye and mentioned that he looked familiar.

Theon remembers keeping silent because he didn't recognize the guy at all, which invited Ramsay to keep talking. He said he knew Theon from the time he used to live as the Stark's pet. The Greyjoy boy was famous in certain circles.

He looked Theon from head to toe and asked if Robb Stark had finally got tired of having him as a charity project.

"Oh, fuck you" he replied instantly, offended and full of anger.

"I'm sorry" the stranger crooned without a hint of honesty. "I had never met an omega before. It's quite… overwhelming."

The panic that washed over him then almost stopped his heart.

"H-How-?" Theon cleared his throat to get a grip of himself. "What makes you say that?"

"It's _obvious_. You seem to be in pain and on the verge of crying, all the time. Also, you were the first thing I smelled as soon as I stepped in... A scent of salt, nymphs and tears. _Omega_ ” purred the man, his voice slow and deep, like a thunder under earth.

 _He must be lying_ , said a desperate voice in his head. _To detect the slightest trace of my scent he would have to be an alpha genetically perfect for m-_

"I never lie. Not like you, who's all falseness wherever I look” the stranger hissed, staring at him with reptilian fascination and causing him shivers. "I gotta say... Stark either has a lot of courage or he's a real idiot, for leaving you like this."

"What are you talking about-?"

"I wouldn't let you get out of my sight."

Theon remembers perfectly what those words incited in him. He remembers having breathe deeply his scent and having tasted, down on his throat, an impossible savour; like blood diluted in vodka.

The last person who knew he was an omega was Ned Stark. Ned made sure that he had all the medications and comforts at hand during his adolescence, but in return, Theon swore that Robb would never know about his "circumstances". Ned surely feared that his firstborn would end up chained to Theon and his emotional baggage. They never spoke extensively on the subject, either.

And yet, talking to this stranger about it, it felt intimate and kind of made Theon felt like running or hiding.

"Go fuck yourself," he spat then, not knowing who he was dealing with.

That day, he turned on his heel and announced to his boss that he had finished his shift.

However, he felt an odd relief for a long time after the encounter, which manifested as fresh air in his lungs and excitement in his veins. And he felt it, over and over again, each time that Ramsay came back, convincing him to go somewhere.

After spending the majority of his life hiding who he was, insisting that he was more than an omega, and at the same time, suffering for not being an omega, knowing he had been truly seen was magnetic and scary. He remembers the eagerness of wanting to know more about the stranger that had recognized his true gender from their first meeting. After learning his name, he remembers hearing the promises of eternal torture that people whispered alongside Ramsay Bolton's name, and how that should have been discouraging, but it wasn't.

The first impression had almost been enough alone to define his position, but as he got to know him, his decision became clearer and clearer. An omega is a good observer (as everyone seems to forget) and Theon could see his hunger, dark and all-consuming.

Ramsay smiles and Theon is aware that his lips hide an abyss that he's not sure he can face, but that doesn't stop the desire from filling him. Ramsay smiles at him, pretending to be his confidant, and Theon dares to comment, almost shyly, that he's considering getting a permit to sterilize himself and the possessive rage that boils in the alpha's gaze is revealing.

Theon acts as normal as he's capable, feigns ignorance, doesn't ask incisive questions, and while he doesn't leave his drink abandoned if they go to a bar, in his mind, Theon meditates. He thinks of the smell of blood that clings to the natural essence of the alpha on certain days. Blood that doesn’t belong to Ramsay.

Theon acts like he doesn't notice a thing, but when he's alone, he ponders. What does he gain from rejecting or betraying Bolton? Would the society let him to gain access to a status or a form of power that would allow him to present himself to his father, with dignity? No. He'd be applauded for his civic values and politely asked to continue on with his life.

Theon wants what all the omegas want, but he is not going to settle to being second, third, or last place in anyone's life. What Theon wants from an alpha aren't normal things. It's irrational, self-destructive and dangerous, but it's what he wants and he's tired of pretending that his empty apartment is enough at the end of the day. There are so many things he wants, that he thought he would never have, until he met Ramsay Bolton.

Ramsay is strong –strong enough to defend and protect what he considers his. He's smart –smart enough to commit atrocities _outside_ of his father's business and still get away with it. He's handsome –handsome enough to pass on good genes to their pups, evident in his bone structure, his black-as-sin hair, his ice-clear eyes and his solid complexion.

Ramsay doesn't care if others judge him good or bad. He wears a person-suit at will. He's the scariest son of a bitch Theon has ever met and a natural predator. Theon understands, from some philosophical point of view, that Ramsay is a walking crime against moral and everything pure, but the truth is that the morals of society have never played in his favor.

Ramsay is a creature of doom and mania. To let himself fall into Ramsay's clutches would be to tie to hell itself. But if he's right, if he has deduced the nature of the alpha correctly, Ramsay would possess him forever. He would never abandon Theon. He would never let him go. He would kill for Theon. He would kill for their children, if it was necessary one day. Everything points out that Theon will have to sacrifice a lot of himself, both physically and mentally, and Ramsay's obsession will be terrible to bear but it would never, ever, ever waver.

When he realizes that Ramsay has his own plans about the future of their relationship and the placebos appear, Theon smiles to himself.

They both seem to like the idea of a bond, apparently. A permanent and indestructible bond. Ramsay wants him as much as Theon wants the alpha. So he's happy to play along.

Once they are bonded, it's possible that Ramsay finds out that Theon knew of his intentions since long before, but it will be too late for any objections. Theon will have his alpha and then… the real fun could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading back in 2013, that if your OTP didn't make you think of a Lana Del Rey's song... was it really your OTP? Good ol' days~
> 
> Any criticism you want to share, will be very well received, I promise you. I will try to reward you by improving. Please feel free to correct my grammar as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
